Spyro: Destination Moon
by STV0726
Summary: Spyro won't be young forever, in fact, he already has a friend on his mind that has not left his mind since he left her. When a dark force steps in his way, what can a dragon do?
1. Intro & Story so Far

**Destination Moon**

A romance/as-time-goes-on production by

Stephen V.

Rating: Mature, for later chapters, though I hate to say that because I'm not sure exactly how I'm combining this all together.  Get ready…xD Just kidding, god what sx can you put in Spyro? It's a KIDZ game rofl.

A/N: I was really into Spyro, not so much for the game format, but for the story. When I get 'into' something, my mind wonders. Well, here it is. Actually, what really inspired me to write this was that my Playstation broke, and I couldn't play Spyro anymore. So I wanted to make an "as time goes on" sort of thing so I could have my own sort of ending. I hope you all enjoy the rain of my brain. /

Disclaimer: When I left last, I remember people putting this. Not sure why it is necessary, but here goes. I do not own Spyro, or have ANYTHING whatsoever to do with it.

Flame Policy: Do it block not that you care but yeah, don't do it. I'm sure there are wonderful things you can say to help me out good or bad but flaming is a method I don't appreciate simple because I didn't slop this up in 10 minutes.

**The Story So Far….**

Spyro awoke on a hot summer day in a beach, just off of his dragon homeland. He was sure it wouldn't be long before all of the adults depended on him to be the adult, saving the world or 'dragon realm,' and what not. He often thought about how it didn't seem fair, that he and only he had to be put in danger, while the other dragons sat back in their home world.

Spyro was a courageous dragon, traveling from world to world (and game to game) from Artisans, to Autumn Plains, to even an icy Winter Tundra. In each 'quest' as you might call it, he had to visit several home worlds, which each had portals to smaller worlds. He met all different sorts of people, traveling from world to world. He'd meet creatures in need of his help; he'd make friends along the way, like Agent 9, Hunter, and so on.

All his friends did mean a lot to him, but there was one he met that never seemed to leave his mind since his quest was over. It was Alora, a Fawn he met somewhere in a world called Summer Forest. She was basically his guide throughout his quest there, and she helped him finally defeat Ripto, once again. Ripto, his arch enemy through multiple quests, is persistent. He is one of those infamous enemies that doesn't seem to go away.

Spyro wondered if he would ever see Alora again, but he had more present things to concern himself with. Besides, she wasn't a dragon. What would the elders think of him…well, he would just have to shut his mouth!

The next day, the dragons were all preparing for the annual feast celebrating, you guessed it, what Spyro alone had done for the Dragon Realm when it was the Year of the Dragon. Spyro himself didn't have to do much, but it was always nice to help out with he feast.

Spyro was just minding his own business as he usually is when bad or unwanted things happen, when all of the sudden a dark figure appeared. He dropped what he was carrying, and flamed the dark figure. It let out a deep an evil laugh—a serious evil laugh. Spyro knew from experience that a lot of times you hear chuckles and taunting laughter. Take it from him, he had to fight foolish giggling rynocs. However, Spyro knew instantly that this enemy was no rynoc, he wanted something with spyro, and he wanted something fast.

"I…know…..what you want…..what's been on….yourmind." The dark figured said those words slowly, almost as if he could barely get any air through his vocal chords.

Spyro was too scared to talk, as the figure obviously had been watching him. Suddenly, Spyro felt a tightening feeling around his neck, and finally dozed off, into an unconscious state. He could barely make out a cough coming from the figure, but soon he was into another world, a world of dreaming….


	2. The Dark Connection

**The Dark Connection**

Spyro woke up shivering, kind of like the he was in a winter tindra, only he felt a trifle sad too. It all of the sudden came to him, he jumped gasping, remembering the dark, evil figure. He looked at his surroundings; he didn't recognize where he was. He walked around a bit, but soon fell back on the ground. He was not feeling well.

He lie there frozen for a couple minutes, soon ice started to form on his scales. Being a dragon, he didn't like ice very much. He tried to flame the ice off, but he couldn't. Soon, ice crystals were around his whole body, and the dark figure appeared again. He stood staring at him for a good minute.

"Wha…do you want," cried Spyro, now almost completely frozen in ice.

"We shall see, won't we…my little purple friend," declared the dark figure.

"AHHH!" Spyro jumped out of his beach chair and fell on the sandy ground. It seemed to be all a dream. Wait, but it felt so real. He was still rather cold, but soon the heat from the beach warmed him up.

"Are you ready for the big day champ," cried one of the elders at Spyro.

"I…I guess," said Spyro. "I'm not feeling so well, I need to go lie down."

The Elder watched Spyro as he limped slowly toward the main Dragon World to get home.

"I hope he hasn't hurt himself," mumbled the Elder as he sat down.

------------

That night, Spyro was still helping to prepare the feast! As mentioned earlier, it was the only celebration given to him to remember his heroic efforts.

Spyro couldn't leave the mysterious voice of the dark figure out of his head. He never wanted to see it again, when yet he sort of did want to see it. He was afraid of it.

"Something wrong, Spyro?" k

Spyro turned to see an Elder staring down at him in concer.

"No, no sorry," cried Spyro!

For the time being, Spyro tried to get the dark figure out of his head, and get some sleep.

The next day the feast had begun. It was a long one, and even consisted of gift opening for Spyro. Sometimes, the baby dragons would sing little songs and read poems they had written for Spyro. Quite frankly, Spyro would cringe sometimes.

"Spyro, let me read it to you, I promise you will like it!"

Spyro put an annoyed face on as one of the youngsters FORCED him to hear one of his poems.

The little dragon cleared his throat, and began. Everyone saw this, and decided to listen to the poem as well.

_Darker Love_

_What can one do, _

_When what they love is lost?_

_When they give up hope, _

_They fall into the hands of darkness, _

_The shores of that lie between,_

_Between the firry hells, _

_And heavenly heavens,_

_What can one do, _

_When what they love is needed,_

_But cannot be gotten._

_Then will like always, _

_Wake up, in a land,_

_A land of no more._

Spyro almost passed out. That poem reminded him so much of what happened to him last night, or what he dreamed had happened to him.

"I…I have to go…do something," Spyro cried flying away." At the sight of that, the litte dragon cried thinking Spyro didn't like her poem.

Spyro was really frightened now, thinking all about the Evil, Dark Figure. He was cold, feeling bitter, and he almost couldn't fly.

Soon, he felt a warmth in his heart. Alora, he saw her, her face right ahead of him. He flew and flew, until he smacked right into a tree.

He heard a heavy evil laughter—and he could barely make out a something moving in the near distance. He tried to get up and run, but he could not. His muscles locked up, and soon, once again, he feel asleep.

"Oh, you'll see Alora again, I promise. Ahahahahahahah!"


	3. Return to Avalar

**Return to Avalar**

"Oh….." moaned Spyro in pain!  
Spyro now had a broken heart, an injured head, and he was also very scared.

"Where the hell are you," "Show yourself," cried Spyro.

"Are you sure?" The Dark figure slowly came towards Spyro.

"Y…yes," replied Spyro nervously.

The dark figure approached Spyro closer and closer, until he was about a foot away.

"Spyro, I know what you want. You want Alora. But, my little purple friend, what you fail to realize is she is already **dead**." He said the word dead in the deepest voice Spyro ever heard – it was sort of like a devil's growl.

"That's impossible! I will find her! You will not take her from me!"

The Dark Figure laughed, as if knowing Spyro was wrong, but vanish.

Spyro was now more furious than angry, and he went back to his shed to get an old air balloon. It was time to head back to Avalar. He would be the first one in, first one out.

---------------

"Wahh! Spyro didn't like my poem!" The younger dragon was now devastated, as was everyone.

"Look," cried one of the elders!

Everyone looked swiftly as they could see Spyro flying away in a red hot air balloon. They all realized he probably had some business to take care of.

"So, my poem was good mommy?"

"Honey," started the mother. "I'm sure your poem was fine. Spyro is just a little well, ill."

--------------

WOOSH! The portal that connected Avalar to the sky zoomed open and Spyro flew through crashing into a tree.

"Alora! Alora! Alora! I came to rescue you!" Spyro was now pumping with adrenaline, his heart pounding almost out of his chest, and sweat all over him.

After not immediately seeing her, he jumped in the water and cried. Once we opened his eyes and took a look around, he saw the castle of Summer Forest on fire.

At the site of this, Spyro was now really angry. He went in breathing fire out like crazy flaming everything in site. Once he got to the castle, he rushed through the doors rushed into the main room.

"Nothing," said Spyro softly to himself. He looked around, first noticing that all the décor was gone. This made him get way angrier, provided that he wasn't at his maximum anger level yet.

The room was empty, except he did see a peace of paper on the floor. He picked it up. It read:

_To the Fauns of Avalar:_

_You have 3 weeks to clear out,_

_Or else I'll destroy you and your castle,_

_And kill the only hero you have,_

_Yes Alora, that means Spyro! -PWNT!- _

Spyro, now extremely sad, set the paper down. He cried for a couple minutes, then decided to give up hope with Avalar.

"Come on think, where could she be?" Spyro thought out loud, until hearing a big crash. He looked around, and couldn't find anything. He wondered around for a bit, and still couldn't find what caused it. Then he saw a peace of the castle falling off of the roof.

Spyro quickly rolled out of the way in a cool maneuver he'd never had done before.

Suddenly, Spyro heard a voice in his head.

"Spyro, I love you! You must help…..me! AHHH!"

It was Alora for sure, and now Spyro was as determined as ever. He didn't care if he had to climb the hardest hill, charge or flame the hardest rynoc, or even glide the hardest jump. He was destined to find his true love, and live happily ever after.

Though he knew it wouldn't be easy, he must find her! Otherwise his life would never be the same! He wondered if Avalar could ever be the same. Negative thoughts like those filled his mind, as he got back on his balloon.

As the balloon left Avalar, he searched his feelings deeply. Deeply enough, so he could find the road to Alor

* * *

**That's it? Confused right? Don't be…I've been mighty generous as busy as I am with other crap to write basically 2 and & half COMPLETE chapters. **

**Guess what? Trial is over xD! I want 3 more reviews in addition to the one I have.**

**Once that happens, (provided they aren't flames) I will begin worke on part II, which contains the 3 love chapters. Enjoy! **


End file.
